1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf club allowing a shaft to be attached to/detached from a head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club allowing a shaft to be attached to/detached from a head has been proposed. Easiness in attaching/detaching a shaft to/from a head is useful for several reasons. If attaching/detaching of a shaft to/from a head is easy, golf players themselves can change the head and the shaft easily. For example, golf players who cannot be satisfied with the performance of the purchased golf club easily can change the head and the shaft by themselves. The golf players themselves can easily assemble an original golf club in which a favorite head and a favorite shaft are combined. The golf players can purchase the favorite head and the favorite shaft, and can assemble the head and the shaft by themselves. Stores which sell the golf clubs can select the combination of the head and the shaft corresponding to qualifications of the golf player, and sell the combination. The head and the shaft detachably attached facilitate the custom-made golf club.
The golf club is also suitable in the evaluation of the head or the shaft. For example, when the comparative test of three kinds of shafts is performed, a highly precise comparative test can be performed by mounting the same kind of head to three kinds of shafts. When different heads are mounted to the same shaft, a comparative test of the head can be performed with high precision.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0011848 A1, U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0293115 A1, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-284289 (U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/293510), and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-42951 disclose a structure in which a shaft is easily attached to/detached from a head. FIGS. 9A and 9B or the like of U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0011848 A1 disclose a golf club capable of adjusting an angle of a shaft to a head.